


to crumble

by ElasticElla



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Meeting Death feels like a cruel joke. She's been seeking the end for as long as she remembers, tries not to remember the early days of fighting Apep.





	

Meeting Death feels like a cruel joke. She's been seeking the end for as long as she remembers, tries not to remember the early days of fighting Apep. (She's never been able to shake off the dreams, wakes in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her face and her skin- no matter the element- itching terribly, as though there were scales trying to poke through.)

It doesn't make for a peaceful existence. 

A few hundred years, and Rainie can't do it anymore, hurls herself off a cliff. In retrospect, it feels foolish, she should have known a fall couldn't kill her. 

So she tries lava and drowning, pressure and ice. Her body changes without her will, and if Death won't come to her, she'll find Death. 

Death wasn't supposed to be a friendly face, an attractive woman with jokes that almost made her feel like living again. 

But Death knows all, knows she can't take Rainie but that she must ask Ra. 

It seems simple like that, and for a breath, her existence doesn't feel so terrible. There's a way out, a way for the endless dreams to stop. 

Death kisses her- once, soft and sure. 

And Rainie smiles, turns to the sun with a question, turns to ash.


End file.
